1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a punching assembly, and more particularly to a hand operated punching assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,278 to Wu discloses a typical punching device including a pressing block slidably engaged in an opening of an outer housing and extendible outward of the outer housing, for allowing the pressing block to be depressed inward of the outer housing to a printing unit into a through hole of a retaining base member. The users hands may feel hurt when or after depressing the pressing block several times.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional punching devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a punching assembly including a hand operating plier device for actuating or operating the punching device and for allowing the punching device to be easily and effectively operated.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a punching assembly comprising a punching device, and a plier device coupled to the punching device for actuating the punching device.
The plier device includes a first jaw and a second jaw, the punching device includes a base attached to the second jaw and includes a punching member movable relative to the base, the first jaw of the plier device is provided for engaging with and for forcing the punching member relative to the base.
The base includes an orifice formed therein for slidably receiving the punching member, and includes a slot formed therein and communicating with the orifice of the base for receiving a sheet material to be cut.
The base includes a pad engaged in the slot thereof and aligned with the orifice of the base for engaging with the punching member.
A spring biasing device is further provided for biasing the punching member toward the first jaw and away from the second jaw. The punching member includes an enlarged head provided thereon, the biasing means includes a spring engaged between the head and the base.
A cover is further provided and attached to the first jaw and engaged with the punching member. The cover includes an aperture formed therein, the first jaw includes a catch extended therefrom and engaged into the aperture of the cover.
A device is further provided for securing the base to the second jaw of the plier device and includes a channel-and-flange engagement for securing the base to the second jaw of the plier device.
The base includes at least one channel formed therein, the second jaw includes at least one flange provided thereon and engaged into the channel of the base for securing the base to the second jaw of the plier device.
The base includes a pair of ribs extended therefrom for defining the channel between the ribs. The second jaw includes an opening formed therein and defined by a pair of arms for receiving the base, the flange of the second jaw is extended inward of the opening of the second jaw for engaging into the channel of the base.
The first jaw and the second jaw are rotatably secured together with a pivot shaft and each includes a handle extended therefrom for moving the first jaw and the second jaw toward and away from each other, and the plier device includes two sleeves engaged onto the handles respectively.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.